The House On Top Of the Hill
by Pendrum
Summary: Cloud can’t discern whether the world he’s trapped in is real or not. Takes place directly after Cloud is shot in Advent Children.
1. Primus

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII is property of Square-Enix.

**Foreword: **Ever wonder what happens to the human mind when it's put in a comatose state? Do people dream or do they remain defunct? When Cloud gets shot by Yazoo in Advent Children and the entire place blows up, Cloud disappears until he reemerges, floating in the water in Aeris' church. But what happened during the state of limbo? Inspired by an extremely talented author that has a story on my favorites, this is a different approach to what might have occurred.

Depth is the key here and nearly everything is laced with meaning, metaphor and symbolism. If you're willing to swallow some obscurity, then this is for you but if you're looking for quick, denotative thrills, go elsewhere. The writing style will be completely different from the rest of my stories, written in the present tense, with a limited third person narrative to give off a dream-like state in which I'm trying to capture here.

**

* * *

**

**The House On Top Of the Hill**

**PRIMUS – Turbatio **

Blue eyes sparkle and emanate various intricate degrees of emotion and thought. They blink once, the cascading twilight allowing them to drink the surroundings in all their nightly glory.

The pale white crescent suspended peacefully in the sky reflects back, acknowledging the man, the lone observer, awake in this silent night as he watches from the confines of the warm house, behind mute, transparent glass.

Another single flutter of the eyelids as he continues gazing silently at his surroundings ahead.

It is another one of these nights for him. Another full of questions. Full of uncertainty. Wonder. Bewilderment. Confusion. Curiosity.

A thirst for answers to many overriding questions. Questions that continue to gnaw in the back of the young man's mind as he struggles for some purpose. For some explanation. For some reason. For understanding.

The quaint little town sits bathed in the glow of the peaceful, nurturing moonlight as it breathes softly, for the day has passed and the night takes its current turn to provide watch over the slumbering community.

Behind the glass, he continues to watch the simple, delicate streets with homes lined up side by side. All dark now. All housing their respective tenants. All resting peacefully.

But him.

It is then that his eyes travel up, over the surrounding homes and far off towards the hill in the distance, resting on the house. The lone and mysterious, one story, simple gray brick house that seems to stand far and away from everything else. Isolated from society, it emits a powerfully unnatural aura, as if attempting to lure and draw him in with its viciously toxic scent.

He brings an open palm up against the smooth glass, as if reaching out to touch the house. For as long as he can remember while being here, the tiny home has fascinated him. He has always wished to venture inside but the town has made it perfectly clear that both the hill and the house perched on top are completely off bounds for anyone and it is strictly forbidden to make the trip to the area.

He does not know why for the warnings are vague and very general. He is simply told to stay away as with the rest of the citizens. It has become a standard the town has come to accept.

His brows furrow for a moment as his unblinking eyes take in the sight of the house. There is something strange about it. He knows it, yet is helpless to find out.

A voice is quick to break his thoughts.

"Cloud." Her concerned tone is apparent as it shakes him out of his reverie. He slowly turns around, his outline barely visible to her in the darkness of the house.

"You should go back to sleep Aeris." He attempts to ease her worries.

"I will if you will Cloud. What is it sweetie? Is it the nightmares again?" She cocks her head to the side and he can make out a worried expression on her perfect face.

"Yes." He replies quietly with no hint of emotion. It always is the same story. The nightmares, they never disappear. They are a normal occurrence.

Random, fractured images of undecipherable events that always shoot him awake in the dead of night. Most of the time, they are new and different but some are a common occurrence.

_A great warrior brandishing a long sword, standing amidst flames in a burning village. His face is always blurred however. _

_A dark, spiky haired soldier capable of hoisting a metallic blade far too large for a normal human, sitting in the back of a truck talking to someone. His face, blurred as well, is obscured from view._

_An abomination that appears to have human characteristics, yet isn't quite._

_A giant meteor looming overhead in the sky. Soon, it crashes with a great white light, accompanied by a strange green mist._

_Three striking silver haired men on motorcycles. _

For as long as he can consciously remember, he's suffered from these attacks on a daily basis and night after night, he finds himself in the same place by the window, staring outwards towards nothingness. Towards perfection.

And there lies the problem he realizes. What has been causing this uneasy temperament that has been itching in the back of his mind for as long as he can remember while residing here. That suffocating vibe that has grabbed hold of him and is unwilling to let go, to grant him peace and complacency and truly set him free. He feels the roots that have chained him down, unwilling to ease up on their iron grip.

Why is everything so perfect? Why? He strives for an answer to that and yet it drives him on edge to be unable to find any closure to that riddle.

Most people would be content with their current state, blissful in this setting one would deem a paradise. So why isn't he?

Because something is wrong. Something is off. He knows it yet doesn't know where to begin to combat this invisible force blinding him from some unforeseeable truth.

She's perfect. The house is perfect. The whole town is perfect. Everything is…

"Perfect…" He mutters absent-mindedly, a wave of uneasiness sweeping over him.

"Cloud?" Aeris steps closer, her hand reaching out to take his as she rubs it gently. "What's perfect?"

His haunted wide eyes look up from their clasped hands and towards her flawless face. "Nothing." He immediately realizes his leaked thoughts. "Nothing at all." Putting on a fake smile that succeeds in fooling the concerned female, he squeezes her hand softly, assuring her that everything is indeed fine. "Nothing at all. I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone for a while."

Aeris studies him for a moment before responding. "Cloud, I think you should go see Yuffie tomorrow and talk to her about these dreams of yours. She can help you sort this out. What do you think?"

He smiles hollowly. "I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired."

Aeris nods, bringing up the other hand to cup his cheek. "Come back to sleep then."

He nods as well. "I will. In a bit. I'll just be down here for a few more moments."

"Oh." Aeris appears thoughtful for a moment. "Would you like me to stay with you in your room tonight? I can keep you company if you're having trouble sleeping. After all, I am The Fidus Achates."

"No." Something in those last words triggers Cloud to reply abruptly. Perhaps a little too abruptly. He realizes his harsh tone and immediately apologizes to the surprised woman. "I mean, no thanks Aeris, I'll be fine by myself. I'm sorry. I just haven't slept well in a while so if I sounded harsh there-"

She hushes him by putting a finger to his lips. "It's alright Cloud. You don't have to explain to me. I just want you to be happy. Aren't you happy here?"

He finds the lie he is about to tell far easier than originally anticipated. "Yes. I am."

She smiles sweetly and reaches up, planting a gentle kiss on his cheeks. "I'll see upstairs in a few minutes then okay?"

He nods silently as he watches her figure disappear as it ascends up the steps before turning back towards the window.

He now realizes that there is something wrong for sure.

When she asks him if he is happy, his body goes numb from the sudden realization that he is struck with. When has he ever been happy? In fact, when is the first memory he can conjure of this place?

There is no childhood to reflect back on, no past events that have taken place. Nothing. He is simply here and he cannot recall how or why, nor can he find a definitive moment of when he arrived. The thought disturbs him and he feels as if he's on to something but he is simply too tired right now.

Feeling a powerful migraine emerging from the various, complicated thoughts swimming inside his head, he decides that it is perhaps best to simply go to sleep for the night. A state of relaxation will possibly do him good and ease up his disheveled mind.

He glances back out towards the encompassing silent town bathed in the moonlight.

Everything is perfect. No, not everything. Nearly everything.

Except for one tiny small blemish…

The house on top of the hill.

* * *

Cloud comes down in the morning to find Aeris sitting alone by the table, quietly sipping on a warm mug of coffee as she gazes blankly out the window.

"Good morning." He interrupts her thoughts. The words, he doesn't truly mean them. It is just a formality on his part.

Aeris turns to peer at him, her lips curving up into a radiating smile. "How did you sleep afterwards?"

"Good." He lies once more.

She nods in acceptance. "Coffee? Tea? Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

He is slow to reply, in an almost mechanical way. "Sure." She gets up and begins preparing the course of the meal, her back turned to him as she moves around the sink. Cloud stares at her, slightly enamored, slightly perplexed at the confusion hounding his mind. He breathes in a deep breath, sighing outwards with the same weight. "Aeris?"

She doesn't bother turning around. "Yes?"

He is tentative to say what he will next. "Does- do you ever feel as if, as if this place, all if it, is fake?"

She immediately pauses what she is doing and turns around slowly, a disturbed expression on her face. "Fake?" She cocks her head to the side in question. "Fake? What do you mean? Fake how?"

There is no use in walking away now. He has already come out with it. "I mean, as if the world you're living in isn't real. Maybe it's…" He snorts slightly at the silliness of the next statement. "As if it's all a conjecture of your imagination?"

Aeris appears taken aback at the content of the question. "N- no. I mean, why? Why would it be?"

He pauses to collect himself for the upcoming question. "Aeris, do you remember how I got here?"

She laughs nervously, her eyes shooting back and forth between his. "Cloud, don't be silly. We all grew up here. You and I are best friends. We've been living together since we graduated from grade school."

"Grade school?"

Arching an eyebrow up in wonder, she chuckles again. "Cloud? I asked you to live with me when you were 18. I was 19 and everyone was talking about it because of how I was older."

The next question seems to startle her. "How old am I?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How… old… am I?" His words seem fractured, as if lost in memory. His face appears to have taken on a pained look.

She seems slightly afraid. "Cloud, you're being ridiculous. I'm not goi-"

"Aeris how old am I?" He shouts, surprising even himself, sending the woman a step back.

"23. You're 23 Cloud. Jesus, are you alright?" Aeris' face transforms to one of worry as she slowly comes up to Cloud and caresses his cheek with a smooth palm. "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

He shrugs. "Never mind. It's nothing. Just one of those contemplative moments regarding existentialism."

"Are you sure."

A lengthy pause. "Yes."

Aeris lets out a melodious laugh, half bringing music to his ears and half frightening him to the core. "I think you're just hungry and need to wash up." Cloud feels as if she's hiding something but he can't be sure. "Go freshen up and I promise when you come back down, the food will be ready."

He is not even remotely satisfied with her replies but a certain part of him urges on letting the matter go. "Okay." With that, he begins to move towards the stairs.

"Cloud?" She calls back.

He pauses and turns. "Yes?"

A faint smile. "We'll… go out today. Maybe some fresh air will do you good."

He doesn't bother objecting before continuing upstairs. "Sounds fine."

* * *

The town is jovial, out and alive this fine morning as Cloud walks side by side with Aeris around the simple paved streets.

He notices several small children running around, enthralled by a game of tag as locals commence with their daily routines, some shopping, some socializing with spouses, friends and family, and some tending to their small shops.

"So how do you feel?" Aeris interrupts his thought train.

He acknowledges her momentarily before his eyes settle forward. "Good. I think you were right. Going outside is making me feel better."

"I'm glad." She smiles, satisfied. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Unconsciously, his eyes peer up, overtop the homes and towards the lone house on the hill. "No." Comes the simply reply.

Aeris, oblivious to his gaze, continues strolling at a leisurely pace, one arm wrapped around Cloud's elbow.

They are not a couple, he muses, but according to her, they are close. He is not sure as to the exact extent of their relationship but does not wish to delve into the matter.

"Morning you two. And how're you doing on this fine day?" A deep voice booms from the side.

Cloud turns to acknowledge the voice, Aeris doing the same and he comes face to face with a giant, dark skinned individual, housing an extremely muscular figure, short hair, and a goatee.

"Hey." Aeris greets with enthusiasm. "How are you Chief?" She lets go of Cloud's arm and envelops the large man in a friendly hug.

"Fine sweetheart." The man's attention turns to Cloud. "How ya doing this morning Spike?"

Spike? The name perplexes Cloud and for a split second, his eyes twitch as a brief flash of an image is incurred inside his head. It does not stay long enough for him to decipher the meaning. He simply remains motionless, utterly perplexed as the tall individual stares back questioningly.

"Something wrong kid?"

Cloud swallows once, staring hard. "I'm sorry, this is going to seem extremely silly but who are you again?"

The man's eyebrows rise up significantly for a moment as Aeris is left standing, watching on nervously. "He's just not feeling well this morning. Hasn't been sleeping properly." She informs him.

"Ah…" The man replies in understanding. He grins. "I'm The Law." He pats Cloud on the shoulder playfully. "But you probably remember me better as Barret."

Cloud feigns a weak smile. "Of course. Sorry, I'm just really out of it today."

Barret nods, dismissing the apology with a wave of his large hand. "Don't worry about it." He looks at Aeris. "So what're you two up to this fine morning?"

"Why, they're probably up to no good as usual." Another rough male voice interrupts.

Turning around, Cloud comes face to face with a scruff looking blonde man with gentle blue eyes. He has a cigarette in his mouth and it is giving off traveling patterns of smoke as they weave in and out of the air, dancing to the tune of the wind.

"Cid. Hey." Aeris greets him softly, enveloping him a hug as well.

He stares down at her warmly. "How ya doing little sis?"

"Cid?" Cloud asks, more so to himself as opposed to the man hugging Aeris.

"That's me." The man replies. "The Mechanic." He stares down at the woman and kisses her on top of the head before letting go. He grabs the cigarette between two fingers and takes a drag, releasing yet another intricate pattern of smoke. "How're you this morning Cloud? Taking care of my sister?"

The utter look of perplexity is only visible for a moment before a feigned playful look takes its place. "I am."

Deciding that it is perhaps best not to draw any more attention to his unusual behavior, Cloud listens half attentively to the three talk, throwing in the occasional reply when addressed.

It goes on for a few minutes before something off the corner of his vision catches his eye.

Standing outside what appears to be a bar, is a young, striking lady with brown hair running down her shoulders, dressed in a white top and a short black skirt. She is beautiful, like Aeris but something about her gives off a powerful, independent aura, as if capable of taking care of herself. As with Cid, she too is smoking a cigarette as she gazes out at the town in bored fashion.

It is then that their eyes lock and while she appears to look disinterested, Cloud becomes more fascinated with her. Something about her is familiar and he can't quite figure out what.

Discarding the stub of her cigarette, she casually glances at him one final time before heading back inside the bar.

"Excuse me." Cloud interjects, drawing the attention of the three. "I'm just gonna head in there for a while." He points to the bar.

"Cloud?" Aeris questions worriedly.

"Cloud you're not thinking of drinking in the morning are you?" Barret questions.

He shakes his head. "No, I just wanna be inside for a bit. Besides, this smoke is kind of bothering me."

Aeris gives Cid an irritated look as he glances away sheepishly. She turns to Cloud. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Another abrupt reply that slightly startles her. "I mean, you just stay here. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

She seems skeptical as she steps closer. "I'll come and get you when I'm done."

He nods in acknowledgement before proceeding towards the bar.

* * *

The inside is dark, and dimly lit with maroon red wooden walls encircling the area. The bar is simple with several scattered tables and the bar itself, containing about ten stools all spread out evenly. Currently, it is only populated with about four customers, all situated away from the stools.

He notices her standing behind the counter, drying up several beer glasses. Calmly, he approaches the counter and seats himself on a stool.

Glancing up momentarily, she averts her gaze back to the drying of the glass as she asks without emotion. "What can I get you?"

A wave of emotions sweeps through him and as if automatically, without thinking, he utters the next words. "Give me something hard."

A quick flash of a vision involving a man seated inside a bar with a female behind the counter suddenly emerges. His body shudders violently and he fiercely grabs for the counter with trembling hands to steady himself, waiting for his rapid breaths to calm.

The woman stares up at him in puzzlement. "Something wrong?"

His wide, quick flashing eyes scan the surface of the counter for a second before he looks back up, smiling weakly. "Just… had a strange sense of déjà vu. As if this has happened before."

The woman shrugs. "Don't know. Don't care. Not my place to discuss this. I'm simply The Bartender."

Her formal introduction of herself prompts slight shivers up and down his neck. "Do you have a name?"

She arches an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know my name?"

He shrugs as she begins mixing a drink for him. "Curious."

"Little too curious huh?"

"I'm-"

"I know who you are." She immediately cuts him off, slamming the glass containing his drink down in front of him with force. "You're Cloud. Aeris' friend."

"You know me?" Surprise etched on his features as he takes a sip of the strong liquor. It tastes good and relaxes him slightly.

She studies him for a moment sternly before leaning over the counter, propping up an elbow, and positioning her chin on her palm. "Nearly everyone knows everyone around here. It's such a small town. That's what I hate about it. There are no secrets."

"Secrets?" Cloud breathes out, taking another sip of his drink as he gazes at her studiously. "What about you? Do you have any secrets?"

She scoffs. "Me? Maybe I do. Why would I tell you?"

He shakes his head. "Never said you have to. I was just asking." Another sip is taken. "You still haven't told me your name."

She peers at him penetratingly for a moment before sighing and pushing herself away from the counter. "Tifa."

"Nice to meet you Tifa." He feels a certain sense of peace around her presence. "So… you don't like it here then?"

Rolling her eyes, she picks up another wet glass and begins to dry it. "You talk too much."

He blinks in thought. "This place is pretty perfect no? Very clean and spotless. Kind of like your drinking glasses."

She stops what she is doing and peers at him firmly. "Is there something you wanted?"

"What's in that house on top of the hill?"

Taken aback at the question, she is quiet for a lengthy period and the awkward silence seems to arouse the tension further and further. Finally, she shakes her head tactfully before the opening of doors to the entrance of the bar is heard, momentarily flooding the room with white light.

The scattered bar patrons shield their eyes from the unwelcome intensity as Aeris walks in, approaching Cloud, all the while giving Tifa a questionable glare. She turns from her to him and smiles before her eyes settle on the drink. A small frown surfaces.

"I thought you said you wouldn't drink."

Cloud is quiet for a moment and decides not to opt for an excuse. "Changed my mind."

Aeris sighs. "Are you ready to go?"

He isn't but doesn't say so. "Sure."

The two of them make their way towards the exit and Cloud shoots one final glance back at her.

Tifa is standing with her arms crossed over the counter, her body leaning against them as she peers at him intensely before disappearing from view as he crosses through the doors and into the light.

* * *

**A/N: **If you don't know what 'fidus achates' means, go look it up.


	2. Secundus

**SECUNDUS - Somnium**

He is alone. Solitary in a pitch black environment, with the exception of the small, five foot diameter circle of light encompassing him from up top. Afterwards, there is nothing but the surrounding caliginosity.

_Thud._

The beating of his heart, in sync with the sound of a heavy soled boot approaching towards him.

_Thud._

Another single footstep in tune.

_Thud._

This one is closer.

_Thud._

It is near and he begins panicking.

_Thud._

The sound of footstep and beating of the heart are no longer distinguishable. They have merged and become one.

_Thud._

He wishes to move but he cannot, somehow rooted to the spot.

_Thud._

His neck is able to turn and survey the black surroundings from all sides.

_Thud._

He holds his breath still, beads of sweat forming. The sound is directly in front of him.

_Thud._

He closes his eyes for a moment.

Stillness.

And opens them.

The sound of the rhythmic footsteps and his own heart have subsided and he is basked in the noise of eternal serenity.

For a moment, nothing happens and then _he _emerges, like a specter forming out of thin air as he steps out of the darkness and into the encompassing small circle of light.

"You?" Cloud chokes out, his breath caught in his throat.

"Yes… Me." The blonde, sharp haired figure standing a mere foot away smiles virulently. His attire is fascinating. Dark purple pants, a belt at the waist, accompanied by a matching purple turtleneck sweater and a single piece of shoulder armor to go with a silver armlet attached to the left wrist. Behind him, a long handle to a sword protrudes upwards and the pieces of a large blade stick out below at the back and feet.

At a loss for words, Cloud only manages to choke out a few. "Impossible. You're…"

"You." The other finishes, his dangerous smile never disappearing.

"Me…" Cloud echoes. "But…"

"How?"

He nods once carefully.

The other steps closer. "Don't you remember? Don't you recall who I am?"

Cloud bows his head and searches for a memory, a thought, but to no avail. He brings himself back up towards his mirror image. "No."

"Then you've failed… and you're here." The tone is harsh and ghostly.

Without warning, the sound of millions of shards of glass breaking explodes through the surroundings as he unsheathes the sword and stabs it straight through Cloud's chest, prompting his eyes and mouth to shoot wide open in shock.

"You are… a puppet… Call out your name in broken phases. Perhaps you're troubled to find a stirring hate." The words are ushered in the form of a fading hiss, bombarding him from all directions as the small circle of light begins to shrink to the point of nothingness. And then… absolute darkness. "Wake up puppet."

* * *

Numerous beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and neck as he fiercely shoots up out of bed, now basking in the dim glow of moonlight. His heavy breathing begins regulating itself as he becomes aware of his recent nightmare.

Sighing and shaking his head rigorously, Cloud climbs out of his single bed and heads towards the door. He cannot attempt to fall back asleep now.

It will be another night of lonely town gazing and questions.

His bare feet make little noise as they slap against the cold, hard tiled floor before settling on the wooden stairs. Gripping the right rail of the stairs, he begins making his descent down through the dark.

At first, after the first couple steps, it's not truly noticeable but after the next few, he begins to become aware as a frightened frown takes hold of his features.

It is becoming increasingly more and more difficult to walk down, as if he is slowly sinking further and further into a batch of quicksand or thick mud.

His feet become heavier with each passing step until finally, at the second to last, he is physically unable to continue any further and is forced to take a seat on the third step.

His rapid breathing emerges, stricken with panic and fear as he attempts to calm his nerves.

It only lasts a brief moment before all the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck shoot straight upwards, sending chills throughout his spine.

There is another presence on the stairs and he doesn't quite know how, but he is sure it is not Aeris.

Carefully, like an individual dreading what he is about to find, he cranes his neck backwards before a deep, low metallic voice halts him in his tracks.

"Don't turn around. You don't need to see me." The tone is haunting, chilling and terrifyingly grim.

Cloud's heart is racing. "Wh- who are you?" He is now facing the front once more as the individual's presence is felt, several steps up from behind.

"I am the man who sits on top of the stairs. Perhaps better known as The Watcher."

"The Watcher?" Cloud breathes out, slowly battling hysteria at the intrusion of this figure. "Are you real? Or a figment of my imagination?"

"I am as true as your flawed existence. You can call me Vincent."

"How- how did you get in?"

"You invited me inside this home a long time ago, and it is where I preside, here, on these steps, answering the call of distress."

"Am… am I dreaming? Am I still asleep right now, in my room?"

"That depends on your perception of the constant state of events. I can assure you, this is no dream… or as little of a dream as it can be in the realm of quiescence."

Cloud frowns at the words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are unaware of your course of reality, jarred from it perhaps. You seek answers and a truth to your existence."

The hairs on Cloud's neck prick up even further. "Do you… do you know where I am?"

"The tabernacle you seek is tainted. Polish it. You are nurtured but forgotten and swept over by the grueling sands of misfortune, locked away inside. The key is elsewhere, hidden for abandonment."

Cloud shuts his eyes momentarily, opening them as he purses his lips together. "You're being way too cryptic. I want to know why I can't remember an exact time of when I got here. Why can't I recall anybody? I'm just supposed to sit and believe it all."

"You'll believe what you have to. Appease your despondence on an idea and not on a glimmer of fluorescence."

"Meaning?"

"That the aiding hand does not grasp for something that isn't already there."

"What?" More confusion on his part.

"You sit, gaze and ponder. But you ask all the wrong questions."

Cloud swallows once anxiously, some clarity forming inside his mind, dreading the next words to come out of his mouth. "Am I… dead?"

"That is not for me to decide."

Slight fear begins taking hold of the blonde haired man as the response does nothing to ease his nerves. "You're really not helping!"

"Nor did I ever state that I would."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you want assurance."

There is a confused look, followed by several blinks of the eyes as Cloud rubs them vigorously for a moment. "Assurance for what?" He has had enough. Not caring anymore, he attempts to turn his neck around but finds that as with his legs, it is frozen in place, only allowing him to stare straight ahead. He begins to panic further. "What's going on here?" His voice begins to rise. "What're you doing to me? Who are you?"

"Ignis Fatuus." Vincent's deadly low voice is calm and smooth amidst the hysteria.

"Just leave me alone."

"I cannot. Not as long as you need me by adjuring for my assistance."

"Assistance?" He calms down slightly, his face still burning with anger. "You won't tell me what I need you for. Is any of this real?"

"Ask the right questions. Travel closer to the truth."

His frown fades as a thoughtful look takes its place. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Watch out for the lights."

"Vincent?" More confusion.

"Cloud?" His voice is so low now. Calm and cold.

"Yes?"

"Cloud?" The tone is changing, that from a man to a woman.

He frowns. "Yes?"

The light to the stairs turns on, forcing Cloud to shoot up in surprise and squint in order to accustom his eyes to the sudden bright intensity. He takes a moment to examine his previously frozen body in wonder.

"Cloud?" The unmistakable voice of Aeris is now at the top of the stairs.

He turns to look up at her in bewilderment and shock. "Aeris?"

"Yeah…" She mutters softly, making her way down in her nightgown with soft steps. She stops one step higher than his, her face now at slightly higher level than his. Her eyes scan his questionably. "What're you doing down here by yourself?"

Cloud, momentarily fazed, looks past her and up to the top of the steps from where the voice of Vincent was coming before.

There is no longer anyone, or anything there.

"Cloud?" Aeris brings her face directly in front of his, so he peers straight into her sparkling, worry filled, emerald eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? You're kind of starting to scare me."

He smiles in disturbed fashion, not able to even fool her this time. "I'm… okay."

She shakes her head, obviously not convinced. "No… you're not. This is getting out of control." She pauses for a moment to rub his cheek affectionately. "I'm taking you tomorrow to see Yuffie."

He doesn't bother to protest, only offering a single nod before bowing his head. "Fine…"

"Come on." She grabs his hand and begins to pull him up the stairs carefully. "Let's go back to sleep then."

"I… I don't think I can sleep Aeris." He is hesitant to enter that bed again, especially so soon.

She smiles peacefully. "Tell you what. I'll stay with you tonight then."

He frowns ever so slightly. "I'd… prefer to be by myself. It's nothing against you."

She appears slightly hurt but masks it up immediately. "At least until you get back to sleep. How does that sound?"

He thinks for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

As they climb up the steps and make their way back to his room, he can't help but take one last look back at the top step, now visibly empty.

* * *

The trip is a short one by foot, to the other side of town, where the medical practices exist.

Cloud stares up at the relatively clean looking, modern two story building holding various clinics of doctors, nurses, dentists and the likes of several other medical staff.

"Are you ready?" Aeris asks clearly.

"Not really."

She sighs. "You've got nothing to be worried about. It's just a little talk." She squeezes his hand assuredly.

The truth is, he is not afraid of being here. Instead, he is afraid of what answer he may find.

He does not look at her, only continuing to gaze up at the second story of the building, where his session will soon take place. Releasing his grip from hers, he walks on ahead with a certain lifeless stature as he enters the doors to the medical office.

* * *

Her office is friendly and extremely welcoming, emitting an air of peace and comfort. Despite it all, Cloud still does not feel at ease as the tiny, short haired woman greets him with a bright smile.

"Hi Cloud. I'm so glad you came in today." She extends a hand for him to shake. "I'm The Psychiatrist."

He frowns at the final words, becoming further uneasy all at the same time. His hand remains motionless by his side.

The smile on the woman's face falters as she retracts her own hand. "…Or you can call me Yuffie…" She states hesitantly as she eyes him with question.

Aeris clears her throat and steps forward. "I'm- no, we're really sorry. It's just that…" She glances at Cloud for a second. "He hasn't slept well the past few days and he's been having a real tough time."

The professional, plastic smile on Yuffie's face surfaces once more. "Well…" She clasps her hands together. "That's why we're here then. To find out what's wrong." Her eyes land on Aeris for a moment and then back to Cloud. "Cloud, would you like it if she stayed or left?"

"I don't care." He replies monotonously, tone surprising all, even himself, his eyes burning holes into hers.

"All right…" Yuffie clears her throat once more. "Would you like to stay then Miss?"

Aeris gives a slight nod, glancing over at Cloud. "Yes, I would."

"Well then, let's begin." She beckons to a pair of chairs. "Please, have a seat."

Cloud does as he is told, Aeris seating herself right next to him.

Yuffie shrugs half heartedly and clears her throat. "Well um… why don't you tell me what's on your mind and what's really troubling you?"

Aeris, with one hand on top of Cloud's, rubbing it gently, urges him on. "Go ahead. Tell her."

"I…" The words seem caught in his throat, now appearing silly all of a sudden. What is he supposed to say? As if he feels all of this isn't real? "I…" Again, he falters and stares miserably at the floor.

The room is quiet, a melancholy air looming overhead. Both Aeris and Yuffie wait patiently for him to continue.

"Take your time sweetie." Aeris again, consoles him.

He shakes his head several times before looking up, eyes meeting those of Yuffie's. He decides to just come out with it as blunt as possible. "I don't think I should be here." His eyes are clear, as is his tone. There is a new wave of confidence surfacing.

Yuffie squints, placing a finger on her chin. "What do you mean? You mean you wanna move somewhere else?"

Cloud sighs. "No." He shoots Aeris a glance, who gazes back anxiously. "I mean… I don't think…" Another pause as he stares at the floor, debating how best to word it. "…that any of this… is real."

Yuffie studies Cloud in scrutinizing fashion for a moment before a small, tight lip smile emerges. "You think you're trapped in a world that doesn't exist?"

He shoots her a frown, rolling his tongue inside his mouth. "Yeah."

Aeris chuckles nervously, pushing back several strands of hair.

"No, no." Yuffie assures her, sensing her discomfort. "This is nothing to worry about. "It's fine. Cloud has every reason to question his surroundings. Many people everyday contemplate their existence and it's these philosophical ideas that push us to greatness, constantly bettering ourselves." She gives Cloud another plastic smile. "So… tell me more."

Another unsure glance at Aeris before he faces Yuffie. "I wake up, every day in the morning and I ask myself why I'm here."

"That's good." Yuffie nods, jotting down some notes. "Keep going."

"It's as if… as if I'm being subdued. Like I'm not supposed to be here."

"Where are you supposed to be?" Yuffie gazes sternly, her head low.

"Somewhere else, in another plane. Another reality."

"So you believe this reality isn't de facto then?"

"No." Cloud shakes his head.

"These are all perfectly common questions I hear from patients." Yuffie nods, studying her notes. "And so… what exactly makes you think this isn't genuine then?"

Cloud takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "For starters…" Yet another glance at Aeris, this one critical however, containing a hint of hostility. "…I don't remember the exact time I got here."

"Well that's because you never got here Cloud." Yuffie states matter-of-factly. "You grew up here since you were a kid."

"But that's the thing." He leans forward, his eyes wide and intense. "I don't remember any part of it. I don't have any memories as a child. Hell, I don't even have memories of my adolescence." His voice is steadily rising, anger and irritation taking over. "I can't… remember… anything!"

Yuffie's eyes widen in slight fear as she brings up an unsteady palm. "Cloud… I just need you to calm down for a moment okay? Just relax. This is a friendly environment. No one here's trying to hurt you."

But Cloud is not finished, his emotions surging within. "I mean, don't you find it strange?" He now gets up from his chair, ignoring Aeris' plea for him to sit down. "This town doesn't even have a name. What's the name of this town?"

Yuffie chuckles nervously. "Cloud, you know that's a silly question. "Our town doesn't have a name."

"Why not?" He asks irritably, practically barking. "Have you ever heard of a town not having a name?"

"Cloud, it's just the way it is here."

He shakes his head slowly, shooting her a cold look. "No. It's because this place doesn't exist."

"Clou-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Aeris exclaims, shooting up from her chair and standing directly in front of Cloud. "Honey, we came here to get answers, not start more conspiracies."

His breathing calms slightly as he looks at her delicate face. Somehow, for some reason, he can't find himself to ever get angry at her. Anyone else maybe, but her, no. "I'm sorry Aeris." He whispers softly. "I- I'm sorry."

She nods, her hand caressing his cheek. "Let's sit down and listen to what she has to say okay?" She whispers back soothingly.

He silently agrees, taking his seat once more while lowering his head to the floor.

Yuffie waits a moment to ensure he's listening before continuing on. "Sometimes… sometimes Cloud, we question our settings and surroundings because we feel the need for a greater expansion. We're never satisfied with what we have. Man as a whole can't fathom the idea of being constrained inside a box. The box has to be a part of something greater, far more mysterious. If this is all we have, then curiosity fades, as does our drive to keep going."

Cloud gazes on, unimpressed. "Uh-huh. So then, why haven't I heard of anyone ever traveling out of town or anyone coming in?"

Yuffie's forced smile is defiant, her thin lips slightly curled upwards. "Of course there are visitors and locals traveling outwards."

"Where?" He cuts her off. "I haven't seen or heard of any."

"Cloud." Aeris' interjects sharply. She gives him a pleading look.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine for him to ask questions." Yuffie indicates. She turns to look at him. "I bet if you ask around, you'll find a traveler or two but you know we're a small community here Cloud. There won't be many people visiting and not many of our residents leave either. We thrive off one another. However… people are welcome to come and go as they please anytime."

"So then I can leave if I wanted to." It is a statement.

"Cloud please." Aeris appears desperate.

Yuffie continues on. "Yes, sure." Her eyes are piercing. "You can leave anytime you want but I'd advise against it."

He leans forward once more. "And why is that?"

She shrugs. "Well… I mean from what I've heard, there's not much out there to see and given your current state, I'd advise it best for you to remain here for the time being. Also…" Her eyes motion to Aeris. "There seems to be a wonderful lady here who appears to care a lot for you. It might break her heart if you left."

He can feel a lapse in his mind following her initial words. "Given my current state? What current state?" His eyes burn into hers.

Yuffie swallows nervously and exchanges an uncomfortable look with Aeris before turning to him. "Cloud, trauma induced from something significant is not uncommon. We know how hard it can be to deal with the death of someone close."

His mind scrambles furiously in panic. "What? What trauma? Who died?" His breathing becomes shallow once more as he rises angrily from his seat. "Who died?" He practically screams.

"Cloud, please sit down!" Aeris pleads.

"Who died Aeris?" His voice is bordering on hysterical.

A set of crystal-like, transparent tears trickle down her flawless face as she tries best to compose herself for the upcoming answer. She lowers her head solemnly, unable to meet his gaze.

"The Brother… Cloud. Your brother…" Her voice is so quiet and wavering, wracked with great pain as she is unable to conclude.

"…Zack." Yuffie finishes uneasily, glancing away with guilt.

It is then that a painful flash triggers in his mind.

_That same black, spiky haired soldier, sitting in the back of a truck, conversing with someone._

Cloud blinks the pain away, his head beginning to spin.

A few, quiet yet tension filled moments pass before Aeris finally summons the courage to glance back up, her eyes sparking with emotion. "I don't want you to go. Please… stay." She utters softly. "For me? At least until you sort this out. But… maybe we can do it together." Her tone is hopeful.

But Cloud can barely hear her last words as another painful flash is emitted.

_The black haired soldier shouts to someone in panic but all sounds are muted. His expression is one of fear as he runs off into the forest, several guards with automatic rifles pursuing him. There is the outline of a great city over the cliffs. The disturbing silence continues to loom over the air as only the still forest can be seen now. Then, for the first time in the vision, there is the startling, thunderous alien sound of a gunshot._

Cloud blinks violently once more, falling several steps back in agitation.

"Cloud?" Aeris comes up to him in worry. "Cloud?"

"_Cloud, run!" _

It's all too much. Trapped in a vicious cycle of obscurity as his tormented mind screams for a form of release, his surroundings blur as he collapses and fades into a black abyss of despair.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter edited because I just realized the line breaks failed to register.


	3. Tertius

**TERTIUS – Ingravesco**

He wakes up with a dull, aching headache, his surroundings a mixture of confusion and static.

Blinking once, his vision readjusts to the familiar blank ceiling of his dark room staring down at him disapprovingly. He blinks a second time and remains motionless in bed for a moment, thinking about the events that have transpired earlier.

Zack. Who is Zack? His brother? Why can't he remember?

"How are you feeling?" The soothing voice of Aeris interrupts his thoughtful temperament as he lifts his head up from the sheets to find the outline of her figure by an armchair to the corner.

Silence looms for a brief moment, flexing its wings and stripping the room further of peace.

"Fine." He replies at last, a trace of fatigue in his voice as his head sinks into the pillow once more.

Her figure comes into his view as she leans down to gaze over him, her perfect features sparkling in the cascading moonlight painting the room silver. "You sure?" A soft hand begins to caress his face and he shuts his eyes tightly, wishing just this once, for it go away, along with everything else.

"Aeris please… I'm tired and I want to be alone." His back greets her as he turns over under the sheets.

She sighs and is quiet for a long time, Cloud growing unnerved by the minute by her looming presence. The weighted air is released when she begins to step away. "Okay… I'll be right down the hall alright? If you need anything, j-"

"I will." He cuts in, back still towards her.

She nods once but he cannot see it. "Okay." She is now by the door. "Good night Cloud. Swe-…" She pauses to contemplate her words for a second before whispering them again. "Sweet dreams."

He shuts his eyes painfully, wishing for the darkness to simply consume him indefinitely.

* * *

He does not know what time it is when he wakes up from his blind slumber but is aware that it is very late… or perhaps very early… depending on one's perception.

Instinctively, his eyes scramble over to the open door of the room, eagerly awaiting the invitation of solitariness. With the wish granted, ensuring that Aeris will not be hindering him at the moment, he carefully climbs out of bed, his bare feet making contact with the fiery cold floor. A weak grimace is registered for a moment before the temperature is accounted for.

He treads towards the mourning window as it clashes with the pale rays of twilight and stops in front, greeting it with his cold touch. It seems to shiver from the unknown feeling. His eyes scan over the rich, outlying buildings sheathed in a layer of ethereal white.

The blue irises carefully taken in the scenery before they glide up, as they have done so many times before, over the rooftops of the outlying buildings and towards the looming cliff in the distance.

The house is there. Picture perfect, standing alone in the shadows of deception, painting a bleak image. A bleak image of raw and penetrating curiosity however.

Cloud swallows once and blinks several times in thought as he continues gazing up at the tragic building as it sheds a powerful, inviting aura. He turns around and eyes the small, red colored digital clock by the dresser. Squinting in the process, he can make out the time.

3:65 am.

He blinks once violently out of surprise and squints to look again, making sure he is seeing things correctly.

3:56 am.

He pauses, brows furrowed in worry as he slowly turns to look back at the outlying house.

His heart leaps to his throat in that instant when the unmistakable luminance of yellow springs forth from a small window of the house as a light is turned on for a quick moment before the darkness greets the abode once more.

Paranoia seeps forth and throughout his body as he awaits with a trembling anxiousness for the light again. Perhaps it's a vision of betrayal, toying with his eyes.

Several long minutes pass with no sign of anything taking place. Just as he is about to turn away, the light from inside the house comes on again for a brief moment, before turning off.

His heart is beating at an astounding rate as beads of sweat slide down across his forehead and nose. He glances at the clock once more. Then the bed. Then the open door. Then the clock once more before his eyes fall on the house.

"_Watch out for the lights." _Vincent's words ring well and clear inside his head from the night before.

Swallowing once, he decides to prepare himself for a dangerous and risky venture into the unknown.

* * *

Carefully passing the partly open door to Aeris' room, he pauses to glance inside for a moment, just to be sure.

She slumbers peacefully, a graceful hand resting motionlessly on top of the partially covering blanket as her short breaths come out quietly. Unconsciously, he releases a small sigh of relief and makes his way towards the stairs. He stops at the top of the steps, hand on the rail, fully clothed as he braces himself for the journey. But first, the journey does not start without the descent.

Carefully, with a held breath, he inches his way down the steps, anticipating that numb, sinking feeling to take hold of him once more as it did the night before.

Perhaps the man on top of the stairs has more answers.

But the answers do not come as his foot successfully touches the very bottom floor without interruption. Half pleased, yet half dissatisfied, Cloud turns to look back up at the top of the stairs and finds nothing. The steps are empty.

Turning back with uncertainty, he nears the door and grips the handle. Tonight perhaps, is a night of answers to some underlying questions.

* * *

It becomes noticeably colder by an alarming rate as he treks further out, away from the secure warmth and bounds of the town, the wicked, wretched forest now being the only obstacle in the way of the plains leading to the outlying house and hill.

He feels it's just his imagination but it seems as if the moon has abandoned this place, either no longer deeming it necessary of light or perhaps frightened in its own accord as the darkness rises to a new level while he enters the somber woods.

Zipping up his jacket further, he uneasily ventures forward, through the grips of the looming, menacing trees that seem to reach out, with hollow eyes and mouths, seeking to consume and devour him.

They dance in the shadows of the night, tickling his fear and they appear to mock him, laughing condescendingly, questioning his will and determination to go further.

They are only trees, he assures himself. Inanimate beings incapable of doing him any harm.

"_Do you love our miserable existence? We love your miserable existence." _The trees seem to hiss with mocking delight, chuckling hoarsely in whispers.

'It isn't real.' He assures himself once more. 'You're imagining things. Keep walking.'

All around him, the trees seem to dance to the trickle of the hostile beat of the night, their branches swaying violently with the wind, some appearing on the verge of extending out and touching him.

He begins to breathe sharply through his nose, instructing himself to maintain composure as he can make out the exit of the dreadful forest on the other side.

It is near and the trees seem to suddenly become denser and convoluted as if attempting to blind him from his passage of exit. The branches complicate further and intertwine, distorting his view on ahead, determined to keep him inside the forest. He takes in a deep breath and shuts his eyes in concentration, continuing on in lone darkness, doing his best to shut out the disturbance.

Not once do his eyes open as he makes his hasty exit. He knows at once that he is out for the piercing wind has subsided. Now instead, a new, calm but extremely biting air snaps at his face, pinching his cheeks, greeting him to the other side of the forest.

An other side not proposed within the boundary of the town. A blur or haze so often shunned by the townsfolk if ever brought up.

But at long last, he is here, right now, standing in a plain field with patches of lightly swaying grass. The patches measure up to at least three feet in length, clearly indicating no signs of having been tended to.

He surveys his open surroundings and his heart momentarily seems to stop as his eyes fall upon the now not too distant hill, the dark and quiet house on top now closer and more mysterious than ever.

With baited breath, he cautiously makes his way forward, avoiding as many unnecessary thick patches, opting instead to travel through the random clearings in the area.

All is quiet until a rustling sound within the nearby patches prompts Cloud to halt in fear and agitation, intent on listening further. He wonders if his ears deceive him after a moment, as they did in the forest but the sound is audible again when nearby patches sway as if a figure moves within.

Cloud blinks once, twice, his eyes squinting towards the now unmistakable glow of light emanating from within a particular patch. The patch ruffles once more as movement is noted heading directly towards him. With a great sense of dread, he quickly runs out into the open, in the hopes that whoever or whatever it may be will refuse expose itself to him, perhaps granting him safety.

He waits impatiently with a beating heart, the ruffling of blades nearing the clearing and then…

…And then a magnificent creature with a tail emitting flames trots forth carefully, stopping a short distance away.

In this darkest of nights, the fire does well to light up the surroundings and Cloud can see the great red saturation springing forth from the creature, imbuing its great fur. The creature remains silent, a distance of several short feet away, watching with predatory eyes.

The courage that had carried Cloud through the forest seems to have abandoned him now and without thinking, he mutters to himself in awe. "Wh- what are you?"

The creature blinks the one active eye and steps forward, inclining its head. "What am I? I am The Wild but my native name is Nanaki."

Cloud's mind and head are both spinning at a blur. "You… you can… you can talk?" He is visibly perplexed, frightened and fascinated.

The creature seems to give off a harsh grunt. "Please… do not insult my intelligence." His face falls into a dark pool as the head is lowered, cutting itself off from the light sparking forth at the rear. "Now, you've asked your questions and I have answered. It's time to ask mine." The head is raised, color returning once more. "What are you doing here outsider?"

Still somewhat in shock, Cloud pauses to think for a moment. It is then that realization dawns upon him, springing forth the understanding that he is perhaps not welcome here. He is not quite sure why he bothered to venture here aside from the simple lure of a flickering light. It appears silly now and he realizes that not much thought has gone into any of this.

"I… I don't know." He states this truthfully, shaking his head.

The creature nods once and moves forward yet again. "It is strange and unusual that you are here, for you are the first to ever travel this territory. But no one simply makes the journey here without purpose or reason. What tempted you to come stranger? If there was no call of invitation, then you must go. You are treading on unfamiliar territory."

Cloud swallows and stares up at the house in despair. "I…" He shakes his head in hindrance. "I'm sorry… I thought I saw something earlier."

The creature lifts his head up further, ears perking at this. "What did you see?"

Cloud pauses, confused. "A light… a yellow light from inside the house."

The creature immediately trots forward further, forcing Cloud to recoil with uncertainty as the distance between them is now a mere foot. "A light? You're certain?"

He nods once. "Yes. It… it came on twice."

Nanaki is silent for quite some time, surveying the blonde haired traveler with curiosity. "There is no such thing as chance. It is fate and you are destined to be here." He turns, his flaming tail pointing towards Cloud. "Come, I will lead the way into the heart of the pit."

Fascinated yet delirious at the same time, the pointy haired man follows obediently, not daring to disrupt the sudden emergence of aid.

The light spewing forth from the tail does well to reveal the rough, dizzying path through the thick, tall blades of grass as Nanaki continues to effortlessly tread forward, not once stopping to see if his follower is having difficulty trailing.

The land seems to shiver with every step upon the dry patches of grass that Cloud makes as he silently follows, without word, without hesitation. The lengthy blades whip past his figure sometimes violently, other times submissively as they all eventually part with a certain anger as if infuriated by the sudden intrusion of an unwelcome guest tainting their roots.

The silent journey eventually comes to a halt as the tall patches of grass end, revealing a sudden wide clearing with an equally wide, two foot tall picket fence stretching from side to side as far as the eye can see.

Cloud's eyes slowly rest on the fence before hesitantly glaring past and up at the quickly ascending land. The land that makes up the familiar but now intimidating hill of which the house rests on. It is now so close as several shivers course up and down his body, as if warning of something impending.

"It is here that we part for my task is complete." Nanaki speaks quietly in a grave manner.

Cloud stares on in confusion and slight trepidation. "You're… leaving? Why can't you just come?"

"I am no longer needed. From here on forth, the bounds are restricted even for me. This is your test, not mine." The crackling fire from the tail seems to cast a darker shadow across the creature's face than usual. "This light is not welcome beyond the fence."

Cloud grimaces in confusion. "What?"

"Goodbye." Without so much as another word, the creature leaps with astounding speed back into the tall patches, a quick rustling being emitted before both the sound and movement of the blades cease.

With a furiously beating heart, panic overtakes the blonde haired man as cold beads of sweat break out across his face. Encompassed by the darkness once more, Cloud squints to make out the short fence as he cautiously approaches it, placing a hand on the surprisingly smooth feeling texture.

The air is patient and melancholy.

A few moments of silence pass as Cloud carefully walks alongside the fence, still hesitant in crossing over to the opposite side. At last, after several minutes consisting of silent thoughts, he calls forth the courage to allow him to raise one leg up and over the fence, preparing to do so with the other.

The air lifts its head, sending a silent gust towards the blonde haired male.

It is then that he halts, a new wave of fear and panic rising like never before as a single spot of yellow light from up on top of the hill begins to grow brighter and travel closer by the second in a bobbing motion.

The air is mocking as it now blows wildly all around, the tall blades of grass crying in despair as they sway.

Unwillingly rooted to the spot, with all senses to the body now lost, Cloud stares on in numb shock and horror as the circle of light descends completely as it approaches him and the fence.

The air screams sepulchrally as the land shrieks in pain.

Then, as quickly as it comes, it stops. The air is dead. The air is cold.

The air sleeps with a scornful smile as the surroundings return to their quiet temperament.

It is then that the luminance of the glow gives sight to a man standing behind it and gripping a handle of a lantern to which the glow sits in.

There is nothing truly special about this man. Perhaps there shouldn't be. He appears poor as his attire consists of old, tattered clothes, while a shovel slings over his left shoulder with the hand free of the raised lantern.

No, there is nothing special about this man at all, aside from the contradictory, striking, clean silver hair falling down past his shoulders and to his lower back. There is nothing special at all after that, except for the unmistakable glow of his eerily bright, haunting aqua eyes. After that however, there truly appears to be nothing else significant about him, unless Cloud can be sure that those terrifying eyes contain a set of pupils that seem to be vertical slits as opposed to natural rounded circles.

Visibly disturbed and affected, Cloud's mouth hangs open momentarily in surprise while a quick flash of a vision involving a blurred figure standing amongst flames emerges once more.

The image plays out across his eyes very briefly but brings about a great deal of pain as the blonde haired man lets out a short cry of anguish, falling back over to the opposite side of the fence.

"Are you alright there?" The voice is deep, cold and if Cloud listens hard enough, bordering on sinister as well.

Shaking his head furiously, and trying to rid himself of the delirious feeling, he sits up from the floor, his eyes resting on the tall, silver haired man standing just behind the fence, lantern clutched up high to light a short portion of the area.

"Are you okay?" The man asks again.

Cloud blinks several times and nods. "Yeah. Just had a little migraine." He lies.

"Oh." The man seems thoughtful now, his stoic expression unchanging. "Need a hand up?"

"No." The words come out quick. "I'l- I'm fine. Really." Trying to prove his point, Cloud stands up effortlessly, dusting himself off in quick fashion. He stares at the intriguing, mysterious man, now only a short distance of several feet and a small picket fence separating them. Unconsciously, his eyes rest on the shovel slung over the shoulder of the taller individual, watching it uneasily.

The other man seems to realize his discomfort and lets out a low, hollow chuckle. "This?" He gestures to the shovel with his head. "Don't worry. I wouldn't even think once about using it on anybody." Another rough laugh is emitted, seemingly dropping the temperature of the area further.

The explanation does nothing to soothe Cloud's disposition. "Who are you?" The tone comes off as accusatory and harsh.

The other man smiles wryly. "I am The Gravedigger."

A restless feeling branches out across Cloud's body at that instant, prompting a defensive mindset to register as his senses reach full alert, both brain and body ready for anything. "The Gravedigger?"

"That's right." The man nods with the same wry smile, his eyes wickedly flickering with the aiding light. "You however, can call me Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth…" Cloud echoes the name in a whisper off his tongue, sharp twitches igniting inside his head for a moment as rapid bursts of indecipherable visions pass by before all is clear again.

"And you are?"

Cloud clears his head and appears hesitant for a moment, questioning whether or not he should truly reveal his character but he isn't so sure why there is a sudden doubt surrounding this man. Shrugging, he decides to answer truthfully. "I'm Cloud."

"Cloud?" The other man quirks an eyebrow in thought before his brows furrow. "Cloud… hmm… Cloud. You're not from here are you?"

Slightly taken aback by the possible duality of the question, the blonde haired man shakes his head. "No."

"From the town?"

Now it is Cloud's turn to frown. "Yes… Shouldn't you know that though?"

Sephiroth stares blankly for a moment, lowering the lantern and changing the positioning of the shadows along his face. He appears less inviting now. "And why would I?"

Thinking of Nanaki, Cloud begins to mention him before closing his mouth and opting not to. "Never mind." He shakes his head slowly.

"So, what's an outsider like you doing here?"

Cloud's eyes penetrate Sephiroth's as he thinks about his answer. "I came here because I saw a light."

"A light?"

Cloud nods. "Yeah. But now that you're here… I guess it kind of all makes sense."

Sephiroth cocks his head to the side and fixes a stern gaze. "How so?"

Blinking, Cloud grunts in amusement. "Well… I saw a light flicker on inside that house up top and then you came down. So I guess that solves that mystery. I didn't know someone, more specifically you, lived there."

Sephiroth blinks vacuously in chilling fashion, his wide eyes fixated on Cloud, unleashing raw power. "The house up on top of this hill?"

A slow nod. "Yeah."

Sephiroth's facial expression is grim and unnerving. "No. No I don't."

Confused, Cloud frowns. "You don't what?"

"I don't live there." The words seem to come stretched out.

The blonde individual's eyes squint as if registering the message. "You… don't live up there?"

A slow shaking of the head. "No."

"Okay, then do you work inside the area or something?"

Another slow shake of the head. "No."

Cloud is growing agitated by the second. "Then what were you doing inside just earlier?"

The edges of Sephiroth's lips curve upwards ever so slightly into a mocking smile. "I never said I was inside earlier."

All air and remaining warmth seems to leave Cloud's body at that instant his breaths are jagged. "Wh- what do you mean you were never inside? Just earlier, about several hours ago, I saw someone turn on the light."

"And I'm telling you that it wasn't me since I was never inside." Sephiroth replies matter-of-factly.

"Well then, someone else must have." Cloud pauses for a second. "Who lives up there then?"

Sephiroth's gaze is blank once more. "No one." His words are biting.

Paranoia seeps forth, enwrapping Cloud's body and taking a stranglehold. He grunts in incredulous amusement. "This is… this is ridiculous. I saw someone just about an hour ago turn on and off the light inside the house and now you're standing here telling me that no one was inside?"

"That's correct." Another callous reply.

With creeping determination and overwhelming curiosity, Cloud steps forward. "I wanna go up there and see what's inside."

Much to his surprise, Sephiroth nods in agreement. "Okay."

Now, with great uncertainty and a cautious hesitance, Cloud steps up towards the fence, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth while preparing to swing a leg over for the second time. Quickly taking his eyes off for a second to place his hands on the railing, he feels the slap of a hand clamping down fiercely on his shoulder.

Immediately, a blinding pain consisting of mixed feelings of both ice and fire emerges and explodes through the area of contact as Cloud looks up in shock with clenched teeth at an emotionless Sephiroth, his face a mere foot away from the others. The shovel rests alongside the fence as the hand formerly gripping it remains tightly clenching the blonde haired man's shoulder.

Far too engulfed in the searing pain coursing through his top side to question how it sprung up, Cloud's teeth clatter together in uncontrollable agony as small hints of tears begin to emerge around the edges of his eyes, his body and mind clashing for the right to simply pass out from the overwhelming, excruciating affliction.

Sephiroth calmly inches his face closer than before, his lips near Cloud's violently trembling ears. "But… not today. Not presently." The silver haired man glances up a moment, peering past at the sky before looking back down at the man in anguish. "The sun will rise soon and it's not protected when there's an abundance of light in this area. We'll do this at another time when the arms of darkness shield us, okay?" He now peers inquisitively at Cloud, awaiting an answer. "Okay?"

The suffering, shorter man lets out short cries of pain as his face quivers uncontrollably, short streams of tears trickling down his face.

Sephiroth frowns in disapproval. "Okay?" He questions again.

Cloud lets out an incoherent grunt of pain before managing to utter something. "O- okay!" He cries uneasily in pain through clenched teeth.

"Good." Sephiroth grins slightly in artful fashion once more before letting go.

The constant stream of agonizing pain comes to an abrupt halt as Cloud's body shudders in shock from the sudden shift, submitting itself to an unconscious state before he falls to the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm worried that some people might already be misinterpreting things.


	4. Quartus

**QUARTUS – Expugno**

He finds himself rooted to the spot.

It does not matter…

…It does not matter what he…

As he squints his eyes to gaze out at the pitch black surroundings, Cloud takes notice that this is no normal setting.

Beads of sweat threaten to trickle as he desperately attempts to pull his feet free from the spot. Glancing down, he notices for the first time that he is standing directly in the middle of a small black square.

But that is not where the confusion lies.

The confusion lies in the fact that adjoining the black square, are a series of similar black and white squares stretching out all across the board.

It is a checkered grid. More specifically, an eight by eight checkered grid. At this sudden realization, Cloud frowns in thought, attempting to shed some sense of the situation.

"So… you've come to the playing field hmm? Title stakes."

Cloud peers up at the sound of the voice and standing directly in front of him, several tens of feet across the side of the checkered grid, is a striking, silver haired individual entrenched in leather attire. The young man slings a short, double bladed katana over his left shoulder and cocks his head.

"I asked you a question."

Cloud finds his voice and replies back. "What was the question?"

"Why have you come here?" The silver haired man grunts in amusement. "You think you're actually going to win?"

Again, Cloud frowns in confusion regarding the entire scenario. "Where is 'here'? Where am I?"

The silver haired figure's eyes widen. "Here? You are on the playing field of course. Set match. You called it."

"Match?" Cloud grimaces in thought, peering at the floor before lifting his head back up. "Who are you?"

The man smiles wickedly, an unexpected gleam reflecting off his sword, amidst the darkness and absence of light. "Who am I? I am The Pawn. But… let's shorten it to Kadaj."

"Kadaj…" Cloud whispers the name off his tongue, attempting to piece the name together with a certain face in his distorted thoughts. It is of no use. Once again, he comes up short. Glancing up, he frowns. "Kadaj, where am I?"

"My _brother…_" Kadaj speaks spitefully. "You are on the playing field. This is your game."

It is then for the first time that sudden realization dawns on Cloud, like light filling up the surroundings of a room. The grid itself seems to brighten and come into focus as all the pieces become visible.

Standing to the sides of Kadaj, are a row of life sized statues carved in the shapes of pawns.

Chess pawns.

Behind him, the rest of the pieces come into view gradually, all lifeless, all frozen still and painted an ethereal white with the exception of two. Two similar silver haired figures stand several grids apart.

The muscular, short silver haired man to the far left corner slowly lifts his head up, shooting Cloud a deadly smirk. "I am The Rook. Call me Loz, _brother._" The conclusion of his statement is met by a small, electrical discharge dancing around his left arm.

Several spaces to his right is the skinnier, but taller silver haired individual. He cocks his head to the side and unsheathes a blade in the form of a gun. "The Bishop, at your service." He takes a short bow. "For you, it's Yazoo, dear _brother_."

Cloud's gaze slowly travels from Yazoo, and to the right, towards an odd looking, unmoving piece. It appears grotesque in image and something out of the ordinary.

Unable to bite down on his curiosity, he calls forward with a pointed figure towards the tall piece. "Who is that?"

The three silver haired men's heads all travel towards the object in sync before turning back to face Cloud.

"That… dear _brother_, is The Queen, Jenova." Kadaj replies icily.

Her introduction immediately prompts a short wave of unfamiliar and unwelcome feelings to run rampant throughout Cloud's body for a moment. Shutting his eyes painfully, he grits his teeth together, attempting to will away the burning sensation as it increases at an exponential rate, suffocating his heart and ringing it with fire, threatening to force him to scream out in sheer agony.

Then, as quickly as it comes, the pain evaporates, vanishing fully into the surroundings like a wisp of vapor as if never having existed, leaving Cloud panting for air.

"Something wrong _brother_? Looked a little worn out right there. Nothing to do with The Queen does it?" Kadaj sneers maliciously.

Choosing to ignore the question, Cloud slowly turns his neck to the sides, and finds himself amidst a row of similar, statuesque pawns as on the other end. Further craning of the neck reveals the more prominent pieces standing inanimately behind him. All of them here however, appear to be colored black, opposite to the ones on the silver haired trio's side.

"So…" Kadaj calls out, sword now extended towards Cloud. "Shall we play?"

Cloud swallows once. "Play? What are we playing?"

Kadaj's facial expression darkens considerably, a shadow creeps over his eyes. "The game for your life."

Shock plasters across the blonde haired man's face. "What?"

Kadaj smirks. "I start first. White is pure. Black is corrupt. You are black." With that, he takes two steps forward, leaving his previous white square, landing on another white square. Pausing, he acknowledges Cloud. "It's your turn. Time to make a move."

Blinking in confusion, Cloud lifts a foot and to his astonishment, finds himself free to bring it forward. Upon further thought, Cloud decides to travel to a neighboring square to the side but much to his horror, finds that he cannot do so, only capable of moving forward.

Restricted like a typical pawn of the game itself.

He glances up from his feet fearfully, pleading eyes making contact with those of Kadaj. "Wh- what is this?"

The other simply stares ahead disinterestedly. "I told you. The game for your life. Now… make a move."

Swallowing with anxiousness once more, Cloud steps forward from the black square, landing on the white colored one ahead. He stops, inspecting his surroundings once and makes another attempt at moving sideways only to be met with a failure of his body to comply. Sighing, he gives up, defeated. "Okay." He nods to Kadaj.

The short silver haired man remains still. "Is that all? Are you sure? You can take another step forward." There is great malice and a certain perverse hunger that ring throughout his words.

"I'm sure." Cloud pauses, taking notice of the fact that only a mere black square separates the two now. A nod escapes as he motions for Kadaj to make his move.

At the snap of his fingers, the young silver haired male prompts Yazoo to walk out in calculating fashion diagonally across four sets of white squares before coming to a halt. His glowing eyes penetrate those of Cloud as a cruel smirk emerges. "Cloud? Look."

The blonde haired male frowns and peers at Kadaj questioningly. "What?"

"You're dead." The words are uttered in hushed manner, barely above a whisper and with minimal emotion.

"What?" Again Cloud cannot quite bring himself to understand what is going on.

"You…" Yazoo brings his weapon up, pointing the barrel straight at him. "…are…" There is the familiar but chilling sound of a cocking of the trigger. "…dead."

Time seems to slow down and nearly stop before a thunderous echo emits throughout the board as a fair sized bullet dislodges from the chamber of the weapon and moves at a painfully slow pace in Cloud's direction.

With eyes wide of fascination, Cloud watches the bullet travel towards him at a crawl, unable to do so much as blink while the distortion of space and time take their toll behind the bullet's trajectory. The slug seems open its mouth, licking its hollow, invisible lips with a delirious sensation and a coveted appetite.

Sensing the path of the shell aimed straight for his most prized vital organ, the heart, and with time running out as the angry displacement of air pushes the cartridge further and further into its course, he helplessly peers ahead at the single dark mark on the board, the only tolerable obstacle in the way of him and Kadaj. It is the last bastion of comfort, of mitigation.

A symbol for needed proximity. Proximity that is soon breached as Cloud, with breath caught somewhere between the narrow tube of guilt and melancholy, treads forward, a heavy thundering sound emitting following the contact of hard rubber against a faceless, textureless substance.

But he is not quite sure, whether the sound is that of contact being made, or of his own sporadic heart, exercising in its own right, bent on spiraling out of control.

The gap has been closed. There lies no obstacle, the path being paved fully as he comes face to face with a sullen Kadaj.

Suddenly, there are great dark circles beneath the eyes of the young silver haired man. Eyes signaling a lack of nutrition in both being and mind. "Cloud?" The voice is unbelievably meek.

Cloud frowns at the sudden rise in the pitch of his voice. "Kadaj…?"

"Cloud…" The look given is one of pure and suffocating eternal sadness, stripping bare the lifeline in those pale cheeks. "Why don't you care about us…?"

That voice, Cloud begins to think as his eyes widen, where has he heard it before? It is the sound of a young female child.

As if on instinct, the words glide elegantly to his lips. "Marlene…?" He is not sure who that is but focuses.

"Cloud… look…" The young female voice coursing from Kadaj's lips continues. "Watch me shine Cloud. Aren't I amazing too?"

The look of bewilderment switches to that of frozen horror as Cloud witnesses a sudden fury of golden flames erupting and encompassing Kadaj, melting the previously flawless texture of his flesh off his bones. His sagging skin begins to take on the form of a deteriorating wax figure as his appearance gradually melts away into the nonexistent air.

"Cloud?"

He turns to his side and notices Loz on the far end of the board, tiles matching up to his position. He violently turns forward and recognizes Yazoo away, a series of diagonal squares lining up their paths. He begins panicking as the two silver haired men begin to move very slowly from their respective positions and towards him.

Sweat greets his face once more as he surveys his surroundings helplessly. He desperately attempts to lift his feet away from the grid but by some unknown force, still finds himself unable to do so.

To his horror, the two men begin gaining astonishing speed at an exponential rate and they no longer appear to be moving, but rather, they now seem rooted to their spots as the entire board takes the illusion of expanding proportionally. Their figures approach Cloud as the board squares extend out from underneath their feet.

Quickly, they make their way closer. Time seems infinite and surrounding objects float by rapidly, while others appear frozen in time, similar to an event horizon.

Now both frozen still in their poses, Loz and Yazoo are shooting towards him, changing as they do so, melting of their old form and growing more grotesque by the second.

With one final look of fear, Cloud swallows worriedly as the two now menacing silver haired caricatures reach into his square and encompass him. He brings his arms up to shield himself from the menace as the darkness and them immediately engulf him.

* * *

He shoots wide awake, drenched in a thick layer of perspiration. His body convulses and his teeth clatter together for several moments, blue eyes wide open as the pupils dilate from the abundance of moonlight seeping in through the bedroom window.

Cloud opens his mouth to scream but a haunting sensation, as if some unnatural force presiding within the walls of his rooms urges him not to do so. The hairs on the back of his neck immediately lengthen up once more and he pauses, taking a moment to gaze upon the room while his mouth seals slowly.

The door to his room opens gently and a concerned Aeris appears, visible relief now on her face. "You're awake." She sits down by the side of his bed, gently taking in his form.

"Yes." He turns to look outside the window and squints as his sights set on the house on top of the hill. Immediately, he feels a soft hand caressing his cheek as it pulls him away from the window and face to face with Aeris' dimly lit features.

"How do you feel?" She asks wistfully, her eyes flutter wistfully.

His eyes uncomfortably scan the room as his face remains held in between her fingers. He gently brings a hand and pulls hers away. "Fine. What happened?" He leaves the bed and takes note of his sweat stained shirt.

As if clueing in on his thoughts, Aeris stands and walks towards the dresser. "You should put on a new shirt Cloud."

"Tell me what happened." His voice is adamant and brimming with impatience. She turns gently and approaches with a clean sweater, handing it to him. He slowly looks down at her extended arm and remains still. Shaking his head extremely slowly, he takes a step back. "Tell me what happened Aeris."

Her eyes began to sparkle in the moonlight, a fresh set of tears rising up inside before gently trickling down her flawless face, just like an angel.

A painful flash of light erupts within Cloud's head as he falls further back. A brief image of a beautiful but faceless young woman appears, extending a delicate hand as surrounding blue energy engulfs him. As quickly as the image comes, it fades into oblivion, leaving him in a state of shock as he falls to his knee and clutches the bed for support.

"Cloud!' Aeris cries out, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"No…" He whispers quietly for a moment before his eyes go wide open. He jumps up abruptly and rushes out the door without warning, leaving a shocked Aeris behind.

"Cloud, no! Please don't run! Come back!" Her pleading cries gradually wane as he descends down the stairs, a prickling numbing sensation immediately overriding his body.

His steps become infinitely heavier until he is unable to lift himself off the final step below, now rooted to his spot. His entire body rigid, he feels that familiar haunting air emanate throughout as a silent figure makes his presence felt atop the stairs.

"You will not succeed in making it to the hill. Your temperament is not quite satisfactory." Vincent's familiar hollow and mechanical voice courses through the air.

Still unable to turn his head, Cloud moves his mouth with difficulty. "I have to try."

A faint but cold breeze passes by as his body is released from paralysis and he leaps towards the door. Without further hesitation, he opens the door and exits in the cool night, his legs working arduously to carry him further towards the path of the hill.

"Stop Cloud!" Cid's rough voice is unmistakable amidst the silent air from behind. "Cloud!"

He continues running, fatigue a mere afterthought in his quest to arrive at his desired destination. The wretched dark woods now come into focus as he breaches the outskirts of the town. With mild jubilation, he affords himself the lightest of serene smiles as he approaches the black forest.

The temporary feeling of relief that encompasses his frame earlier washes away to that of dread and fear as he slows to a stop at the entrance to the dark path, his passage blocked by a disappointed looking Barret and a group of faceless followers.

Cloud squints to register their faces but is unable to do so, as if they exist simply outside his peripheral vision.

"I need to get through Barret." The larger man remains rooted in his spot, unwavering. "It's important, I have to find out what's inside that house." Again, the larger man makes no move whatsoever, eager to remain his ground. "Please."

Barret shakes his head ever so slowly, his lips pursed as cautious eyes look out through narrowed slits. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to pass."

Cloud begins to experience an overriding sense of urgency and fear grip him as he swallows in trepidation. "I'm going in."

Once more, a very slow and methodical shake of the head follows those words. "No."

"Cloud!" Aeris' strained voice contains immense worry as she approaches from behind.

He turns to face her, his eyes wide open with confusion and helplessness. "Aeris, can't you see something is wrong? I don't belong here."

She allows the tears to freely stream down her face. "No Cloud. No. We're going to help you get better. I promise."

He furrows his brows in anger now. "I need to get to that house!"

His cries are immediately met with physical confrontation as a pair of powerful arms wrap themselves around him, prompting the young blonde haired man to lash out violently, kicking in every which direction in a vain effort to free himself.

"Give him the shot." Barret's unusually calm voice betrays his demeanor as he struggles silently to hold Cloud, several other faceless bodies coming in to grab his thrashing legs.

"No! Let go!" He screams, truly fearful now, his breaths more sporadic by the second as he heaves uncontrollably.

"The shot. Give it to him now!"

A faint pinch is felt on his right bicep as Cloud drowsily turns his head, noticing Yuffie momentarily outside his field of vision. She begins blurring, her face disappearing amongst the rest of the faceless as his world begins rapidly spiraling out of control, a mixture of shapes and colors coming together in circular fashion.

Amidst all the chaos, he hears a faint echo penetrate his thoughts. "Don't forget" it seems to whisper. It is then that his head falls limp as his world blacks out.

* * *

His eyes flutter open every so gracefully, blinking several times as they adjust to the morning light entering his bedroom. Slowly, he climbs out of bed and approaches the window, surveying the tranquil grey sky.

The town outside his window appears peaceful. Subdued even. Very much in order as citizens make their daily rounds. He studies the scene with a delicate sense of fascination and begins to think. Staring at the floor momentarily, he attempts to conjure up the night earlier but as great a length he goes to in his quest to do so, the events of prior evening come blank to him.

Again, he gives the thought an attempt and is greeted by a harsh slice of pain within his temporal lobes. He clutches the right side of his head momentarily as the discomfort vanishes.

He shakes his head and pauses, breathing out slowly in thought. He clears himself of his thoughts as the smell of breakfast draws him downstairs.

* * *

"So, what would you like to do today?" Aeris asks him, her arms carefully wrapped in between his as they peacefully make their way through town.

Cloud stares up calmly at the sky and back down, surveying everything within his vicinity. He turns to face Aeris. "Do you remember what I did yesterday?"

She appears to turn rigid for a moment as she tenses up. "You were pretty tired from your meeting with Yuffie so you came home and slept."

He stops, forcing her to do the same. Grabbing her face gently with a palm, he peers deeply into her green irises, studying them intensely. "Are you sure?"

Her mesmerizing eyes are now moving back and forth to study his. "Yes."

There is an unbearable sense of overriding uneasiness permeating within his body. He swallows and is now still, attempting to decipher any hidden meaning behind her visage. Finally unable to do so, he sighs and loosens his hold. "But why can't I remember?"

She carefully pries herself away at the sight of her brother. "Cid." She moves to greet him warmly, enveloping him in a hug. She turns to face Cloud as he watches intently. "Come over." She gestures to him.

He takes a step forward but stops at the sound of something to the adjacent building. He turns to witness the bartender from the day before walk outside, quickly disposing a large bag of garbage inside a can. She halts momentarily, making quick eye contact with Cloud before entering the bar once more.

"Cloud." Cid shouts over to him.

"Cloud?" Aeris questions. "Are you coming?"

He now turns to them sullenly. "I'll be right back." Without further explanation, he proceeds towards the bar, entering the somewhat familiar dimly lit environment once more. The air immediately makes a transformation from brisk to musty and his eyes take a moment to adjust to the darker setting.

She is spotted serving up a drink to a well dressed man seated by the bar. Nodding to him as he hands her payment, she watches the man quickly drink the shot, immediately requesting another.

Cloud makes way over to the two, seating himself several stools to the left side of the man. The man is clean shaven, possibly in his mid thirties and possesses a certain air of professionalism not seen in many others to Cloud's recollection.

"You again?" The bartender's thoughts intrude his as he turns his attention to her. "What'll it be?"

"Something hard." He echoes the words from days before.

She nods seriously, eyes never leaving his. "Of course. What else would it be?" She pours the drink into the small glass as it is instantly consumed. She watches him carefully as his face contorts briefly, allowing the alcohol to enter his system. "Another?"

He nods, now taking notice of a mesmerizing ring with a wolf head resting on her finger. Her eyes seem to pick up the trail of his as she sets her sights on the ring. He watches with fascination. "Where did you get that?"

"This?" She brings her hand up, the close proximity of the ring immediately induces a painful flash of light as a blinding image of a brunette haired female sitting atop a bed appears to argue with someone.

The vision instantly dissipates, leaving Cloud clutching the side of his head with great distress. "Migraines." He mutters. The comment is immediately followed by a quick consumption of a second shot of alcohol.

"Good?" She asks, drying a mug.

"It's excellent." He replies quickly, his voice bitter, perfectly matching the taste in his throat. "Better than this hell."

The man to his right now looks up slowly and turns towards him. He possesses sharp facial features and a penetrating glare. He studies Cloud for a minute, escalating the tension between the two until the silence is finally broken. He begins to smile ruefully and tips his hat forward. "I know what you mean. Another drink? On me."

Cloud pauses and takes the man in. "Who are you?"

The man's smile extends slightly further. "I am The Businessman. You may call me Rufus."

"Rufus…" Cloud lets the name linger on his tongue as a brief image of a fiery explosion fills his thoughts, a man trapped inside a tall office tower subjected to the carnage. He blinks violently several times as the brief picture now becomes an afterthought. "So what exactly is your business here?"

The well groomed man stands up slowly and tips his hat once more as he gathers his belongings. "I'm trying to make the world a better place. But…" He begins walking towards the exit, a hint of remorse now present. "They won't let me." He pauses at the door, eyes fixated on Tifa and then Cloud. "Sins of our fathers..." He whispers chillingly.

With one curt nod, he disappears out through the door, appearing to be consumed by the grey light.

Cloud turns his attention to Tifa, the two momentarily lock eyes in a very penetrating gaze. He blinks once as she watches him, now unwilling to look away. Her lips open as she clears her throat. "Had enough?"

He peers down at his empty shot glass and back up at her. "When was the last time the sun actually came out here through the clouds?"

She gazes at him as if thousands of thoughts are waiting to be shared between them. Finally, she shakes her head slowly and leans forward, inching her face closer to his. "It's time for you to go."

The door behind them opens as Aeris walks in. She spots Cloud and smiles politely. "Cloud, it's time to go."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back to complete this story. Something I should have never left hanging in limbo for so long. Hopefully, there are still people out there who haven't lost interest in this piece.


End file.
